


Your Nickname

by pinknamjoon



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Thomas is pining, death cure fix-it, minho just wants his friends to be happy, newt doesn't actually have freckles but it's my fic fuck you, newt is pining, rated teen because there's small amounts of sexual content, they both really like nicknames, they're just gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinknamjoon/pseuds/pinknamjoon
Summary: Newt loves it when Thomas calls him blondie. Thomas loves it when Newt calls him Tommy. And they don't know how to deal with the fact that they love each other.Post Death Cure, where Newt didn't die, because that's what everyone wants.





	Your Nickname

Newt was distracted. Very distracted. And it was all Thomas's fault. 

"Hey! Blondie! Get over here! Gally brought in some plans for new cabins!" Thomas yelled from the other side of the cabin that had been constructed for planning use. 

That nickname. That bloody nickname. Tommy had started calling him that soon after they arrived and started to settle down in Paradise. 

They had been scouting out the areas closest to their camp. Thomas had happily agreed when Minho had asked if he wanted to be a Runner again. When Newt had questioned him, he just shrugged and said "Normalcy." 

Thomas was running through the emerald forest ahead of him, his pace much faster than Newt's own, on account of his limp. Thomas whooped and laughed, turning back to look at Newt. 

"C'mon blondie, keep up!" He had called back, smirking. 

Newt had stumbled, nearly falling. 

He still had no idea why it hit him like it did. Maybe it was the domesticity, or the affection in his Tommy's voice. 

Maybe it was because never in his wildest dreams (of which he had many, when it came to Thomas) could he ever imagine Tommy calling him anything that even loosely resembled a pet name. 

Luckily for Newt, Thomas was hopelessly oblivious. He always had been, and Teresa and Brenda were prime examples. So Thomas had no idea the affect he had on Newt. 

Had no idea Newt was in love with him. 

Newt had already been head over heels before everything that happened in the Last City, but after Thomas had saved his life again, beating all odds just to save him, he was completely, utterly, irreversibly in love. 

Tommy had stayed with him, even as he attacked the boy he loved. Thomas had managed to knock him out and keep him breathing until Minho and Brenda arrived with the antidote. According to Minho, Thomas had carried him to WICKED's headquarters to give Teresa his blood for the Cure. (The very thought made him swoon. God, he was swooning. Over Thomas. He was so far gone.) He had been unconscious the whole time, and Thomas had still put Newt's life before his own. 

He had woken up in a tent in Paradise, Thomas sitting next to his cot, asleep, holding his hand. 

He blushed thinking about Tommy's hand in his, which made him blush even more. What was he, a lovesick teen?

He brushed off the thought that yes, that's exactly what he was, and moved to Thomas's side. 

"Blondie, are you getting sunburnt? Your cheeks are all pink." 

Newt's hands flew to cover his cheeks. 

"No, I'm sure it's just the light." 

"Here, let me see." Thomas pulled Newt's hands away from his face. Newt could feel his 'sunburn' get worse as Thomas leaned in close, as if he was about to kiss him. 

After a couple seconds, Thomas smiled that brilliant, brighter-than-the-sun smile of his, and looked Newt in the eyes. 

"You have freckles!" He laughed. 

"What? No I don't! Shut up!" Newt pulled away from Thomas, embarrassed. 

He hated his freckles. Luckily, he had gotten away without anyone noticing because of the goddamn apocalypse. He didn't want anyone to see them, much less Tommy. 

"Hey, wait," Thomas said gently, taking his hand. "I wasn't trying to make fun of them. I think they're really cute!" 

He had thought his blush couldn't get any worse. He though wrong. 

"Thank you." He mumbled, looking down. 

Thomas smiled and ruffled Newt's hair affectionately. 

"Now c'mere, Gally wants these approved!" Thomas pulled him over to the table, not letting go of his hand. 

Newt's blush didn't go away until long after Thomas had gone. 

 

***

"Tommy" was Thomas's favourite nickname by far. Sure, the bar was pretty low, seeing as Gally and some of the Gladers still call him "Greenbean" and "Greenie" and Teresa had called him "Tom", and he wasn't fond of either. But it was different with Newt. 

But then again, everything was different with Newt. It always had been. He remembers first coming out of the Box back at the Glade, the first time he saw Newt, the first time he heard Newt's voice. 

Fuck, Newt's voice. There's a reason he only lets Newt call him Tommy, (Besides the fact that Newt was very possessive of the nickname) and that's because it sounded absolutely decadent in Newt's accent. Paired with the blond's beautiful deep voice, the name made Thomas's legs weak. 

He looked at Newt, who was sitting across the campfire laughing with Gally and Frypan. His smile was so lovely. 

"Stop staring at Newt, you look creepy." Minho told him, laughing, elbowing Thomas in the side. 

"I'm not staring! I was just... gazing off into space." He insisted. 

"Sure you were, you shank." 

Thomas forced himself not to look at Newt, and watching the flickering of the fire instead. 

"You should just tell him how you feel." Minho said, his voice considerably softer. "I'm sure he feels the same." 

Thomas shot his friend an incredulous look. 

"Are you kidding me? You want me to risk the friendship of one of the people closest to me just because I think he's pretty?" 

Minho raised an eyebrow. 

"Okay, maybe it's more than that." 

Minho's eyebrow stayed upraised. 

"Fine! I'm in love with him!" Thomas admitted, throwing his hands up. 

"There you go!" Minho laughed, hitting him on the arm. "I think that's a little more than just thinking he's a nice piece of ass huh?" 

"Shut up Minho." Thomas said, grinning. 

Brenda came up to them, tapping Minho on the shoulder. 

"You're needed in our cabin." She told him. 

Minho stood up and took her hand. Before they walked off, he looked at Thomas and said "Duty calls!" with a wink. Thomas smiled at his friend, happy that he was happy.

Minho had lived with Newt and Thomas in the beginning. But as more cabins were built, more space was made available, and Brenda and Minho grew closer, he moved out, and left the house to just the two of them. 

Thomas got up, heading for the cliff he liked to walk to that looked over the sea. Once he arrived, he sat down and swung his feet over the edge of the earth, leaning back on his hand while the other played with the necklace Newt had pressed into his hand as he lay dying of the Flare in the Last City. 

He was tempted to take the piece of paper inside the capsule out and read it for the millionth time. 

Once things had settled down in Paradise, Newt had taken him aside and talked to him about the necklace, and the letter inside of it. 

"I meant every word of it. And I always will." Newt had told him, his eyes looking directly into Thomas's own. 

Newt had hugged him and left him to read the letter. Thomas cried and cried, and sought Newt out immediately as soon as he had composed himself. He had pulled Newt into his arms, assuring him he would never let anything happen to him. Never again. They had sank to their knees in the middle of their cabin, crying. 

Thomas meant it. He had nearly lost Newt more times than he could count. Newt had been too close to death, and Thomas needed him too much to lose him. He couldn't imagine a future without Newt, platonic or otherwise. 

"Hiya Tommy!" Newt said from behind him. 

He jumped, startled by the sudden disruption of the peace. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!" Newt laughed. 

"No, it's okay!" Thomas said, smiling at Newt as the other boy sat down beside him. 

Newt looked out at the sea, the stars and moon lighting up his face. Thomas admired Newt's freckles, his jaw, his dark eyes. 

"Tommy, you're staring." Newt told him, smirking, and Thomas felt his face heat up. 

Shit. Maybe Minho was right. He did stare. 

"You're just so handsome blondie, I can't help myself." He said, smirking back. 

Newt groaned and lay his head on Thomas's shoulder. His heart jumped into his throat, both because he was terrified he said something wrong, and because Newt was touching him. 

"You can't say stuff like that." Newt whined. "It makes me think you like me as much as I like you." 

Thomas took a moment to process, before he made up his mind. He turned towards Newt, taking his head off his shoulder and taking his face in Thomas's hands. 

"Tommy wha-" Newt looked confused. 

"Just shut up blondie." He said, before pressing his lips to Newt's. 

It was quick, but after Newt didn't respond, he moved away immediately. 

"God Newt, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me, forget this ever happened, I-" 

"Just shut up Tommy." 

Newt climbed into his lap, straddling Thomas, his hands around his neck. Newt kissed like he talked, deep and languid, his tongue and noises sinful. 

Thomas broke away and looked up and Newt, running his fingertips over Newt's soft skin. Newt leaned into his touch, and Thomas sighed. 

"I'm so in love with you Newt." Thomas said, looking into the boy's eyes. He started tearing up, and Thomas panicked. 

"Ah, I'm sorry, was that the wrong thing to say? I meant it, but I didn't mean to hurt y-" 

Newt kissed him again to shut him up. 

"No you idiot, I'm in love with you too." Newt told him, smiling. "I just never thought it would be reciprocated." 

Thomas laughed. 

"How could you not know I was flirting with you? I took your face in my hands and said your freckles are cute." He said, giggling. 

Newt touched his forehead to Thomas's, and laughed with him. 

"I didn't even know if you liked guys!" 

"I still don't know, I think you need to kiss me again so I can find out." Thomas smirked, loving Newt's little smile. 

Newt kissed him, and Thomas moaned as the blond slid his hand up his shirt. 

"You want to take this back to our place?" Thomas said, getting the words out in between kisses and moans. 

"Yeah, c'mon Tommy, lemme make sure you actually like me." Newt said, flashing that beautiful smile of his. 

"God, I fucking love it when you call me that, blondie." 

"And I fucking love it when you call me blondie." Newt told him, kissing his neck. 

"I adore your voice Newt. It's so hot." 

"That's it, we're going back to our cabin right now. I need to be with you more privately." 

Thomas all but whimpered. 

Newt got up and held out his hand. 

"Follow me, pretty boy." He said, winking. 

Thomas took his hand, stood up, and pulled him close. 

"I have a question first." 

"Yeah? And what's that?" Newt smiled. 

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Thomas asked. 

Newt threw his arms around Thomas, kissing him over and over and over. 

"Is that a yes?" 

"Yes, you dumb shank, it's a yes!" Newt exclaimed happily. He leaned in closer, and whispered in Thomas's ear. "Now I really wanna be with you. C'mon Tommy, let's go home." 

Thomas let Newt drag him back to their cabin, not even caring whether or not anyone saw them. 

 

***

Newt woke up to the sun streaming through the cabin window, his head on Thomas's chest. He looked up at Tommy, his Tommy, fast asleep, the sunlight making him look like an angel, more like the sixteen year old boy he is. 

He leaned up and kissed Thomas along the jaw, trying to wake up his boyfriend. 

"Hey baby boy, wake up. We'll be needed in camp soon." 

Thomas groaned, and wrapped himself around Newt. 

"Mornin' to you too babe." Thomas said, kissing the top of Newt's head. 

"I love you Tommy." Newt said, in between kisses. 

"I love you too blondie." Thomas said, grinning. 

As they walked into the main area of camp hand in hand, Frypan gave Minho extra rations, and Gally high fived Brenda. Newt blushed, but Thomas just smiled, pulling the boy he loved closer.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr! @ambersdyke


End file.
